


Every Stitch with Love

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean help out their neighbor, and she gives them a present.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Ugly Sweaters





	Every Stitch with Love

On Saturday, Castiel and Dean were filling the bird feeders for their neighbor, Mrs. Petersen. It was the last weekend that Dean was going to be in California before he returned to Kansas. They planned a get together that night with Sam, Jess, and Charlie to say goodbye. As they finished filling the feeders, Mrs. Petersen came out with two packages. 

"I want to thank you, young men, for helping me out over the summer. I don't know what I will do without you."

Castiel said reassuringly, "I'll still be here to help, ma'am. Dean will be back in December when he graduates."

Dean had stacked two extra classes to his semester so he could come back in December. It would be difficult and he wouldn't have any free time, but he wanted to return as quickly as possible. 

"When I return, I'll be happy to mow your lawn and take care of your bird feeders for you. I'll even wear those red shorts you like so much," Dean winked at her. Dean had caught her checking out his posterior on many occasions as he mowed her lawn and helped her with yard work.

Mrs. Petersen blushed for a moment. "I made these for you."

"You didn't have to do anything for us," Castiel protested.

She shook her head, "You two boys go way out of the way to help me. There are many more interesting ways for two young men in love to spend their weekends."

Dean choked up for a moment. He and Castiel had never touched or acted romantic in front of her. He internally shrugged. She was more perceptive than he had given her credit for.

Castiel opened up the package she handed him. In it was a blue sweater she had knitted with a rainbow on the front of it. One sleeve was slightly longer than the other and the threads were mismatched in places. He smiled at her as if she had handed him the best gift ever, "Thank you so much, Mrs. P." He pulled the sweater on and proudly displayed it for her. Amusement flickered in Dean's eyes. The sweater was a bit of a mess, but a lot of love had been put in each stitch.

Dean opened his present and there was a similar green sweater with the rainbow on the front. His had fared a little better because the sleeves were the same size. He smiled at her, "It's amazing. Thank you." Dean put it on and then rotated in a circle so she could see it from all angles. He wiggled his rear a little bit for her too to put on a small show.

"I made them match the colors of your eyes," she smiled. "You both are remarkably kind. If I had had children, I would have wanted them to be just like you."

Dean felt the sting in his eyes a little bit. He looked at Castiel who seemed similarly affected. Castiel whispered, "I'd give anything if my mom was half as sweet and generous as you, Mrs. P. You're stuck with me now. I need a mom, and I think I finally found a good one."

Mrs. Petersen ruffled Castiel's hair. "If she doesn't appreciate you, sweetie, it's her loss, not yours. Now, you two go on and put your party together."

Castiel pulled Dean's hand into his own as they walked in hand and hand home.


End file.
